redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Librie
| mother = | spouse = Baguna Provoke | siblings = | children = Orca Provoke Yulian Provoke (stepson) Pere Provoke (stepson) | relatives = Kohesin Jaalki (nephew) | lovers = | mount = | sacred animal = }} Lady Librie is the third and youngest wife of Glow Baguna Provoke. She is the daughter of Souta Jaalki, mother to Orca Provoke and stepmother to Yulian Provoke and Pere Provoke. Librie comes from a wealthy and noble family. After the assassination of Baguna and the attempt to assassinate Yulian and blame Pere she assumed control of Pareia Tribe for her son Orca Provoke. Appearance Librie seems to be constantly smirking with scorn, and has a face lined by anger. She wears a circlet like the rest of the Glow's wives. Personality Librie is ruthless, willful, cold, ambitious, and cunning in the sense that she is utterly willing to betray anyone who trusts her, or do anything to protect her own son Orca. However she is also arrogant and self-centered to a fault. While she certainly believes herself to be a master strategist, she is extremely short-sighted. She is willing to ruin the tribes to a stable and bright future, a future independent of the continents influences, just to get the title of Glow for her son. Even though he does not want it. Librie's schemes may work initially, but they have a tendency to backfire on her. She was successful at assassinating Baguna, Sena and almost successful in killing Yulian. However she failed to predict that Silence Empire was lying and that antidote for the poison used actually does not work fully, which placed her son Orca in a deadly situation. On top of that despite guarantees poison didn't manage to kill Yulian. Which rendered her plan pointless and left her completely exposed. Librie grew up being third child, and a woman in a male dominated society, which left her unable to succeed. That heavily influenced her actions as she did not want her son growing up the same way. Relationships Provoke Family Librie wishes for her son Orca to become glow and because her son is the last in line, she is trying to foment the resentment Pere has towards Yulian in hope that they kill each other and allow Orca to claim the title of Glow. Sena Hates Baguna's second wife Sena who currently holds the title of first wife. History Librie is first seen after Yulian's return from the desert. She greeted Yulian alongside Sena after over 2 years. During a feast Sena prepared for Yulians return Librie is seen complaining about Sena wasting three days worth of food on Yulian's return. She then tried to play on Pere's jealousy towards Yulian by twisting Senas words in order to keep rivalry between Yulian and Pere going. She is revealed to be biological mother of Orca Provoke. Red Storm After Yulian returned from the Warrior Ceremony he was called to a family meeting to be informed of the marriage with Rivolde Tribe's Grace. Librie was present and made couple of negative remarks regarding Grace's personality. After Yulian, together with Red Storm went to The Field of Demon Beasts, Librie was seen watching Pere, happy that he didn't join his brother. Thinking that the only way for Orca to gain recognition is if Pere and Yulian maintain "oil and water" relationship. During Vega Tribes proposal for marriage between Keredos and Yulian, Librie argued for the marriage, claiming it's for the good of the tribe, and despite the Vega Tribes terms of taking female daughter. Arguing that there is nothing to lose - "It's just his seed". Outraged Sena slapped her, Librie stormed out angered revealing vial of Tears of the Angel the deadly poison she planned to use. Grace came to visit Baguna, bringing a letter from Yulian, she was met with Sena and Librie alongside Baguna. Sena made friendly inquiry about her relationship with Yulian. Grace, now in love with Yulian replied they are destined to be. Sena very pleased with the answer jokingly suggested they should speed up the wedding date. Librie however mentioned Keredos, and the plan to marry Yulian to Vega tribe too, in attempt to heat the situation. Grace surprised to hear about this called her Lady Librie which insulted her, given that she calls Sena mother. Sena calmly explained the situation in hopes to remedy Libries words, Librie paying no heed continued however to no avail as Grace while saddened was more than ready to play her role as the first wife. Pareia's Invasion of Shuaruri After the death of Madru Saba the glow of Shuaruri Tribe Pareia declared war. Librie is seen talking with Kohesin Jaalki her nephew who came looking for an advice regarding call to arms. Complaining Jaalki family can't afford to send the warriors to war as they would have to recall the warriors sent to supply Black Water. Librie outraged commanded him to reach the numbers no matter what. The war ruined Librie's plan to attempt coup d'etat for a time being. Sometime later, Kohesin came bringing news of victory to Librie in person, telling stories of Yulian's victory over Basura Galute. Librie outraged yelled that there is no reason to compliment him and threw him out. She reached for Tears of the Angel, but changed her mind as the impact would be too massive. Rather she turned her mind towards the bitter relationship between Pere and Yulian. Librie was seen briefly next to the Provoke family, frowning during the Yulians and Grace's wedding. When Yulian contacted Pareia Tribe from the Silence Empire, Librie was seen alongside Sena. Librie's Coup D'etat During Baguna's birthday in year 258, 12th month, Librie put her plan for coup d'etat in motion. She poisoned the liquor that Orca brought to his father and his brothers with Tears of the Angel. Pere the only one standing called for help only to be met with Librie and the Jaalki soldiers, who blamed Pere for the poisoning. Librie gave the arrest order for Pere, who confused didn't know what to do. Librie went to distribute the antidote to Orca, Pere even further confused about his stepmothers actions asked what is going on. To which he got asked why isn't he collapsing, but it was due to the fact that Pere was undergoing the becoming of adult ceremony and he wasn't allowed to drink which he told Librie. Then she revealed intentions behind her actions, she told Pere that his mother Sena is dead and that he is going to die too. Pere, now enraged fought back, effortlessly disposing the soldiers that arrested him, took his brother Yulian under the instructions of his poisoned father and escaped. Librie gave warriors the order to chase after Pere, then she remained with collapsed Orca, explaining her actions to dying Baguna. Saying she couldn't let Orca live his life like her, outshadowed by two extremely talented brothers. She then spilled remainder of the antidote, claiming she didn't plan to bring Baguna into this and that he should have stayed collapsed. Librie engaged the Jaalki family to arrest everyone that could oppose her plan, that included Grace, Yulian's wife. Who escaped Souta Jaalki only by the help of Red Storm, now headed to meet the heads of the families but she was late, as Librie already made contact and told them her version of the story, blaming Pere and Grace for the death of Provoke Family. Grace tried explaining her side but Family heads were confused as it is, and didn't know who to side with, they turned to Yaremaha for answers. However he did not want to get involved, instead he rode to guard the borders. The discussion was interrupted with the news of Baguna's death. Shortly after, Baguna's death caused a debate. Until the next glow is decided, Librie wanted to fill the spot, Grace opposed, as according to their law, once the current glow passes away, the young glow becomes the new Glow, if the glow cannot fulfill his duty, then his wife becomes mother of Pareia and fulfills his duty for him. With Warapta's head and Kawawa's family head siding with Librie other families started to get convinced as well. Granting Librie the authority, and her first order was to imprison Grace. However Red Storm intervened protecting Grace, with Haisha's smooth talk, he gave family leaders a way out of fighting them. And with the final word of Tama Tukata, Grace, alongside Red Storm left the Oasis. After Yulian got awoken he discussed the situation with Haisha and the rest, they concluded Librie got the poison from the Silence Empire. Librie was shown in a meeting of family heads, discussing the succession, Librie, phased out, concluded the meeting and left to check up on Orca who still didn't wake up despite taking the antidote. She is later visited by a man, sent by Lawrence who came to assure her that Yulian is dead. Librie outraged that the antidote didn't work, asked him what is going on. Man claimed she will soon see the results, knowing full well that the poison can't be cured and that the antidote is only half-effective. Librie asked for more antidote and told the man to leave. Man worried that Yulian might be alive after all and that the power they set up in Pareia tribe might crumble left. Due to Orca's absence and rumors of Yulian being alive and well, Tribe began to divide. As the time passed, more and more families began to side with Provoke family. Yulian began marching through the Oases of Pareia, gathering warriors without bloodshed. By the time he reached Librie, he had a army Jaalki family couldn't dare to fight. causing Librie to turn towards desperate measures and request asylum in the empire, but her father told her it's impossible to pass through Yulian's army without bloodshed and there is a chance she won't make it. She decided to use Hiruna to blackmail Yulian, Souta disgusted by the thought of using child's life to blackmail yelled at Librie, but then the conversation of the two got interrupted by the noise outside the tent, Souta rushed outside but he saw nothing. Librie again insisted, ordered him to send a messenger to Yulian that if he makes a way for them, Hiruna won't be harmed. Unknown to Librie, sickly Orca woke up and overheard her conversation with Souta Jaalki and snuck Hiruna away and brought her to Yulian. Orca pleaded for his mother's life, begging Yulian to punish her but to spare her life. Yulian in order to calm his sick brother, granted his request and then along with his army proceeded to conquer the Oasis where Librie is held up. He punished Jaalki family by forbidding them from having children for the next 10 years and those that already have children are forbidden from seeing them for the next 10 years and beheaded Souta Jaalki. Librie, now met face to face with Yulian, asked him "Is it my turn now". Yulian told her no. However he made a proposition that she should kill herself for Orca. After what she had done, Orca's will be branded as a son of a great criminal, the son who murdered his own father. Librie, understanding the threat, agreed she asked Yulian how he wants her to die. Yulian responded with a death Orca can accept, and death that brings her some kind of forgiveness from the tribe. Yulian promised he will take care of her son and asked her who gave her the poison that does not exist in the desert, convincing her they will pay for what they had done to Orca. Librie told him and then drank the poison herself , leaving only will with confession of her crimes and her reasons for taking her own life away. Power and Abilities Political and economical influence over the tribe as a Glow's Wife. Librie has no real powers of her own but is a capable planner and takes advantage of a tribal system in which subterfuge rarely exists. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Pareia Tribe Characters Category:Deceased Characters